


If I Was A Boy

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (SI) "I remember being a woman."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	If I Was A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this random idea.

The first person to note that Ash wasn’t truly boyish was Misty, of all people. He remained calm while Misty yelled at him for ruining her bicycle. Ash explained that while Pikachu was responsible for destroying it, Pikachu was under his ownership, and took responsibility for paying it back. Ash later revealed that something had happened to him and that the last thing he recalled was something shocking to him.

“I remember being a woman,” Ash admitted. “I don’t know what happened to me exactly, but it’s hard to adjust to being a woman in a boy’s body. You probably don’t believe me, but I know something had happened to me before this. Now, things are playing out differently as far as I can tell.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“I believe them,” Brock told Misty. “What about you?”

“I had a hunch they weren’t comfortable in their skin,” Misty explained. “But this? Mind. Blown.”

Ash guessed that this change in events influenced their new world in more ways than one. The most significant change came in the form of Togepi. After saving his egg from Misty tripping on her shoelace, Togepi got taken under their wing.

* * *

The next person to catch on was Max in Hoenn. Despite being young, Max always believed that Ash had something called a “woman’s touch.” It took some time for May to figure it out, but when she did, she almost fainted from shock.

Of course, May apologized for doing so, but Ash told her that it was only natural. During their time in Hoenn, Ash started to gain some confidence in their skills. Who Ash was before this wasn’t sure of herself in their past life.

Discovering Aura motivated Ash to learn more about the dying art. True, they weren’t an Aura Guardian, but it wouldn’t hurt to do research.

* * *

Dawn was the third person to realize that Ash was a woman way back when. To Ash’s surprise, Dawn didn’t faint out of alarm. She was a bit angry that Ash had kept this huge secret from her, but understood their reasons for doing so.

“I guess everything worked out in the end,” Ash noted.

“See? No need to worry,” Dawn assured her with a smile.

Dawn motivated Ash to be themselves no matter who they were before then. It was that time that their confidence got to a comfortable level.

* * *

After admitting to Iris and Cilan that they were a woman once before, Iris questioned how old they were before their death.

“Twenty-nine,” Ash answered. “I started getting some of my memories back during my Sinnoh trip. My past life was a roller-coaster ride to put it simply.”

“Explains why you don’t act like a kid as much as I thought,” Iris said.

Ash just chuckled at the thought.

“Call me that when I screw up, okay?” Ash told her. “I’ll try not to get mad.”

“That’s a promise!” Iris affirmed with a wink.

Cilan just chuckled politely. Something told him that things would be smoother with Ash being more mellow outside of a battle.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Serena,” Ash admitted in Coumarine City. “I don’t feel comfortable with the thought of falling in love with you. I only want to be your friend.”

Serena’s eyes went wide with shock at what he said. Ash would have followed it up with their explanation, but Serena smacked them before they could continue. When she ran off in tears, Ash looked down out of dismay.

“I’m sorry,” they repeated.

“Ash,” Clemont began out of concern.

* * *

Ultimately, no girl came close to gaining feelings for Ash other than Serena. Once Ash’s friends knew this fact, most of them were okay with just being their friend. Even Lillie, Lana, and Mallow handled the revelation well, not developing romantic feelings for Ash before he dropped the ball.

Maybe one day, Ash could give Goh and Chloe the story as well. Until then, they were content with being a research fellow to Professor Cerise.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came as a result of reading a bad Self-Insert Ash fanfic on Fanfiction.net. I'm glad it's rightfully getting criticism there.


End file.
